


save me from my self destruction

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, Ideation, Loneliness, Needed to get this out of my system, Not my best, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, idek, it's short, past self harm, random song lyrics in there, sorry - Freeform, tw for, vent vent vent vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gerard finds it hard to stay positivelyrics from boy division





	save me from my self destruction

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone even reads my bad shit, just sorry, i've been having a really hard time, and i wrote this just to get out how i feel in words, even though it really hurts.

**maybe you should die**

**they don't love you**

**no one does**

**you are nOTHING YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING**

**worthless piece of shit.**

Gerard Way was a few days clean,

he was terrified he would break his clean streak.

He needed the release, the rush, the knowledge that when he hurt himself, he could control how much he hurt himself.

It made his brain shut up,

but after, when he sees the thin red lines on his skin, it makes him feel even worse.

He kept going back to the sharp objects,

he didn't want to hurt anyone with his stupid thoughts when he had it so good, 

his brain wanted to hurt him so bad, 

he craved the momentary silence,

but his coping mechanism hurt him even more.

so he faked it through the days, as his brain tore him apart more and more.

he didn't deserve those who loved him so much, when here he was.

in his room.

paper all over the floor,

diaries filled with toxicity, instead of resorting to hurting himself.

instead of hurting those around him, he hurt himself instead, he didn't deserve them

**maybe you should die**

but gerard stayed alive, he was confident it would get better

it had too after all. 

<3

**Author's Note:**

> stay alive my friends.  
> talk to someone, listen to music, go outside, drink some water, read a good book, write some stuff, stroke a dog or cat. do whatever, if you smile, then it makes what i write worthwhile, if you understand, then it makes me feel less alone in this vast world. so maybe let me know how this made you guys feel.
> 
> im sorry, if you read this, i dont deserve your kudos or your kind comments.


End file.
